eglanfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Genesis For centuries, there has existed a relative peace among the gods of the old [[pantheon]] and their associated races. [[Entity]] has long laid dormant, until recently. Just over two centuries ago, the world grew. A new continent rose up out of the ocean, containing a new races of sentient beings known as human. As was the normal way of things, the continent also contained the beginnings of new gods. As was their way, the old gods and races embraced their newfound brethren and went to live among them. About 25 years after their first appearance, the new gods formed enough into their mature states to see what they looked liked and what domains they would preside over. Chaos ensued. Rather than being each a representation of a single race, ten of the twelves new gods were human in appearance. More disturbing, however, was that instead of presiding over unique jurisdiction of concept, their domains were extremely close to those already represented in the pantheon. Feeling threatened, the old gods waged war on the new, and their attendant races did likewise. Thus began the [[Day of Burning]]. After a day and a night of slaughter, [[Caoutl]] and [[Death]] ended the massacre. They knew that without their intervention, the new races and gods would be wiped from existence, which would be counter to the unknowable plan of [[Entity]]. Knowing there would never be peace as long as the races and gods lived alongside one another, [[Caoutl]] and [[Death]] quarantined the new human continent, ordering that human and only humans exist there and there alone. The races that had lived among each other were sent back to their assigned continents, and the half-breeds that had been born during the 25 years were killed. [[Caoutl]] and [[Death]] created a ring of watchtowers around the human continent and ordered the other gods to set their followers there to watch for any who would cross the boundary. When any crossed, they were quickly sunk by a waiting armada alerted to their presence by the watchtowers. And so began the human civilization, abandoned to its own devices by the greed of the old gods, left with only the guidance of infant gods still discovering the limits and consequences of their own power. ---- "''Our masters would abandon us, our limited knowledge being the only defense. We fought with our pleas, we fought with their stolen armor, with their blades, with magic. No god would have us spared, save for the Brother and the Sister. The dark shepherds made us flee with their fear. The white sages made us drop our weapons and part ways with their wiles. We were forsaken. By our teachers and allies, by their betters and deities. The truest of the deities. We weren't granted our own deities. We took that from our teachers, and dared to make it our own. So say our slayers. We were damned. Men and women of [[Eglan'Dor]], the forsaken land. As the day faded to night, and the night bled into day again, they spat our feet and hurdled the last insult, a name for our land. We took that name, fueled by the spite we grew for them, and made it our own. Repeating the sin for which all of were slaughtered for. May our deaths naught be in vain, may our name naught be besmirched, may our lives continue without our betters. For now is the dawn of humanity. We rise from the soot and embers a better race through solidarity. I welcome the quarantine. Allow us to raise ourselves. Our teachers brought upon us destruction, and we still thrive. Humanity through strife.''" :::- ''Drezdae Phoenix'', author of the ''Tome of Ash'' Age of Ash